Adventures of the Void and Light
by Lightrunner
Summary: The story of Daelia Snowlight, former sin'dorei magistrix, exiled from silvermoon due to dabbling in the Void. changed by the very force, she is saved by an alliance hero and thus acquired her and her people into the faction they had never should have left. Follow her and Liam Faithhaven in their struggle in the faction war, and in their relationship as friends, or prehaps lovers.


Daelia Snowlight, was a promising magistrix in the service of Silvermoon, as a blood elf, or Sin'dorei, she had luxury of studying magic like most of her kin. she wanted to know more, not only in the school of arcane, frost or fire, but others as well. though Rommath would have forbidden such studies she knew where she could get such education: he called himself Magister Umbric. in the fight against the unknown, be it the scourge,or to extreme length: the burning legion, Umbric thought to study the void.

and so, Daelia volunteered to be among one of many of his followers, secretly dabbling in the void. sure such power is frowned upon the sin'dorei society, but if could be harness correctly, it would be a powerful weapon in the name of Silvermoon! besides, Daelia had thought, dabbling in the void is no different as dabbling in the Fel as her people did so for survival, before the Sunwell's recovery by prophet Velen and the draenei.

One afternoon, while many of them still dabbling in the void, a group of sun guards arrived along with two head figures: Lor'themar Theron, Silvermoon's regant-Lord, and Magister Rommath, the grand magister of Silvermoon. Daelia could see their scorn and disapproval, Umbric however looked concerned.

"I knew you wouldn't listen when I had warned you against such practice." Rommath chided, knowingly and almost arrogantly gloating. Umbric, frowning slightly "I tried to tell you time and again, Grand Magister, that the void would be quite a power to use in Silvermoon's defences!" in his protest he failed to see the dark look on Rommath's green eyes. "You see, Lor'themar, I told you.. and he didn't even deny his actions."

While Rommath was gloating with an evil smile, Lor'themar frowning grimly, he didn't enjoy what he is planning on ahead for the misguided elves. "Aye, Rommath, while I do not enjoy it, I hereby banishing you, Umbric and your followers out of silvermoon and Quel'thalas, for dabbling in the void." thus one by one, the sun guards took the group of the blood elves, including Daelia out of Silvermoon, and into the borders of the Ghostlands.

"This is where you are free to roam as you see fit, exiles, consider yourselves removed from Silvermoon citizenship and removal from the horde's servitude." said Rommath, before turning their back on the exile, with the Sun Guards behind him before he stops momentarily "Should you ever step through here again, you shall die, simple as that."

Daelia narrowed her eyes, not sure how to take such a thing, here she was, former magistrix and now exiled from Silvermoon, from the sunwell.. how would she survive alongside her colleagues. "Take heart everyone." Umbric had said encouragely "Silvermoon had turned our back to us, but we must not deterred by such triviality.."

Umbric was right, Silvermoon were fool to ignore such a boon that the void has to offer.. in order to better protect Azeroth. in actuality there were similar opinion that we both share together as magisters. that we never felt loyal to the horde.. that we should have never severed our ties to our ancient allies: The Alliance. Oh how she enjoyed the golden years were were allies of the alliance, their tenacity, nobility.. despite the longevity of the humans, the stubbornness of the dwarves, she knew that we should have never left the alliance.

For that, she would have never forgave the King for his decision to split from the alliance. a lot of things would have been avoided: the plague, the undead incursion.. the death of a king.. the destruction of the Sunwell.. being Blood elves.. sure, she could have blamed Arthas and the scourge and he was responsible for many atrocities, such as killing his own father, Patricide. and killing his own people.

but still, in hindsight, leaving the alliance was the High elves' greatest mistake, both Umbric and Daelia agreed that much. but nothing can be said about it. "We shall continue our research in the Sanctum of the Moon." Umbric had said to his follower, and Daelia were quick follow the possibilities that the void would bring to the good of Azeroth.

with each passing day the exiles conducted their research but not avail, and so, we decided to search for a different focal point of study, the Andilian estate. the estate were rundown building, but it also served as a focal point for further studies.. wthey dabbled in any scroll, any idea how to channel and control the destructive yet sweet energies of the void.

and through further research, they have foundout that another tried to dabble in such dark energies. one cursed name that Daelia didn't thought of hearing. a name that any Quel'dorei, Sin'dorei and undead curse for eternity: Dar'khan Drathir. the very traitor who helped the dark prince to ransack Quel'thalas. who enabled the prince the knowledge to enter their ancient kingdom.. a name who supposedly already perished.

Umbric shown a bit of a doubt of the course of the actions, and wrote down on a furher journal studies .. but he deed had already been done.. one that the exiles can never return to Silvermoon. "Come, Drathir's research is not done, we must reach to our final destination!"

Daelia were the only which asked him "Where to, Magister?"

"The void energies can be used to good, his research will allow us to harness it for the better of our world. To dawnstar Spire." Daelia nods at him and so she, and many of her kin gathered their research as they walked through the forest toward Dawnstar Spire. The forest was easy to be accustomed, as they were researchers of the void, they got used to the dark environment of the ghostlands.

the spire was still had constructs which roamed around, the group of researched were forced to fight their way and use a teleportation jewel in order to teleport to the spire upper levels. if there is one legacy that Daelia were proud of.. is the usage of arcane magic over the millennia of years.. how they could have constructed the very structures of build due to magic alone.. of course, that was when the sunwell was a font of great arcane energies.. and now it is a font of Arcane and light energies.

through the research that they were conducting, using the research notes of Drathir, they have learned of discovery that meant a progress. "Dar'khan Drathir, while he was a traitor, one can never say he was a brilliant of a researcher." Daelia was forced to agree and Acknowledge that. "A world teetering in the brink of a madness.. Are we sure we are ready to even go to such a place." she had questioned "Even if it weren't possible, now it is time to further investigate.. for the sake of Azeroth."

"In order to get to the other world, we have to connect with the other fabric of reality.. to connect with the leyline of the void." he had said "Let us proceed, brothers and sisters." and such they used their combined power and created a rift, each of the researchers were sent into the rift portal "Make sure you get alone, the portal won't take long to close." he instructed.

Telagrus Rift, a place where there is no sun, the void was indeed thriving here. "this will be our home for a while" he had said "We have to find the object or artifact that Drathir had said about." and so, he and his fellow researchers began their work in finding the nature of the void.. and eventually found the artifact, a box that they had yet to be reopened.

it was that day they had two visitors: One high elf ranger and another, a human paladin. 'the Alliance.. and that is Alleria Windrunner?' Daelia has thought as she called For Umbric. "We have visitors, Magister!" she had called to him. he was just turned around to greet the visitors.

"Magister Umbric.." began the high elf ranger to speak "I am Alleria Windrunner." the magister was indeed surprised to hear the name, the sister of the current Warchief of the Horde. "Alleria Windrunner.. How did…?" he then remembered the rumors of the her effort on Argus. "My.. what an unexpected honor"

"My people has heard of the tales of what happened on Argus." he had began while Umbric, Alleria, Daelia and the paladin started walking. "As you must have imagined, we have keen interest in your interaction that you had with the darkened Naaru."

Alleria smiles in recognition of the magister's compliment but she had to stay professional. "Another time, perhaps, this champion and I.." she had began, looking toward the uncomfortable look of the paladin. his connection with the light could be uncomfortable to him ".. have been searching for you. we know of your exile from Silvermoon, and felt we shared a common ground." Daelia understood the meaning of her offer, even before Alleria even offered her.. to be back in the good graces of the alliance.

"Indeed!" exclaimed the Magister, felt proud how the research group was coming along. "Like you, we believe that the void can be used to defend life rather than consume it." as they have reached the object in question he had continued "We have made great progress, Lady Windrunner, but many mysteries remained."

The object was not unattended as four other magisters pourd down void enegies on it, trying to unlock it's secrets "Help me to unlock it, Daelia." and Daelia unleashed the torrent of void energies as well, alongside Umbric's " Take this Cube, for instance. " he magister continue to explain to lady windrunner "It is an ancient device, perhaps even predating life on azeroth. it seem to have been locked, and we cannot yet open it."

Alleria grimly watched the expiriement go down as they speak, narrowed her eyes slightly. as if she is having a bad feelings "Careful, Umbric, answers to such mysteries are often comes with a price." Daelia raised an eyebrow to what she could mean by that until an explosion of void energy gone across the researchers, including Daelia.. for once in her life she became trapped in her own body, helpless as her mind was being assulted by the whispers of the void. she couldn't even hear the environment around her. not even the scream of outrage of Lady windrunner and the effort of the heroic paladin.

even now, Daelia felt the whispers, the vast powers of the void, beginning to change her physically, her skin, which was pale but fair was beginning to darken slowly her eyes, which was green because of her consumption of fel magic began to fade to light blue, almost like she reverting to her own high elven self.. but her hair: one was golden and fair was now darkened to dark grey. void energies even seem to formed through the end of her long wavy hair.

the voices of the being which opened the cube for them tries to even rend her body apart, being free from the shackles of flesh. the whispers seem so sweet, but through her void power, Alleria voiced her confident toward the captives "Don't loose hearts, my brethren, I will free you!" the voice and the strength of the alliance was enough to let her resist the void. and so she faught to resist the voices, as much as she could.

however, hours after the crisis, she had broke free when she heard of desperate, angry shout "NOOOOOOOO!" she had look upon her fellow brothers and sisters their skin were also darkened, their form, changed.. and so, Umbric had created a rift portal to Alleria and the champion's location.

"Alleria, champion…" his voice now sound the same, altered as well by the void " my people are free.." and Daelia had continued, hauntedly "But.. we have been... changed.. and the voices.." the voices had lingered, trying to drive her to madness.. the champion looked shocked.. how as if he could not comprehend how could a race so noble befell such tragic turn.

"Durzaan tried to tear away your mortality… to make you like him.. a slave to his hunger." she had said remorsely. in truth she had regreted what had happened to her people, but she had a mission from King Anduin Wrynn. "But your fates are still your own, Umbric." she tried to express her hope onto her brother "I can teach you to quiet the whispers. to make the shadows to serve you instead of serving them."

Daelia and Umbric exchanged expressions before looking at Alleria. "My arrogance, was nearly our undoing.." he had lamented.. as if to ask for forgiveness from his people. "I dabbled with powers far beyond my control. if you will train us, Alleria, we will follow where you will lead." The champion looked at Alleria, and she had nods at him before addressing the magister.

Alleria closed her eyes before saying "I sense your powers at your command, they are… considerable." she would open her eyes again and smiles "You will make a powerful allies for the alliance." Daelia was flabbergast, to be back to the alliance, if anything it does sit well with her.

Umbric took his time to consider the offer, in truth, however he have nothing to lose "Silvermoon turn it's back on us long ago." he humbly bows his head "But today we are reborn…" he shown a small smile "And it is fitting that we will work on new path. From this day forth, The Alliance has our loyalty"

Alleria shared triumphed smile with the Paladin, Liam. before addressing Umbric and his fellow elf "And in return, I pledge to aid you on your journey. Liam and I will inform the High King Wrynn for this news. Then I will return so we can begin your journey."

Daelia and Umbric shared glance before the magister answered. "It will take some time for us to adjust our new forms." then he and Daelia bowed their heads "We will look forward for your return." Daelia then smiles up at Liam. "And Sir Liam, you have our deepest thanks." Umbric smiles to them brightly "Together, we will prove them wrong."

As Alleria and Liam went through the rift portal, Magister Umbric and Magistrix Daelia both entered their own Rift portal back to their changed brethren. "We can't really call ourselves Blood elves, anymore, isn't it?" she had asked Umbric. "Like I said to Lady Windrunner, Silvermoon has turned it's back on us." he had began when he look at his brethren.

"Today, our brethren cast us out!" he began to address to them "Lady Windrunner however did not gave up on us!" he took his time as they listening to him intently "The horde were never our home. it was wrong of us to even leave the alliance, where we were strong!" his voice grew louder "Today we are shaped by the void, so it is fitting we will be called Ren'dorei! Children of the void!"

the Void elves, or the Ren'dorei lifted their arm in cheer "For the ren'dorei! for the Alliance!" and they returned his cheer with "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" thus has born the ren'dorei's tales, and so has begun Daelia's tale.


End file.
